


Memento

by iwamotions (SweetFanfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (oikawa tooru get ur emotions in the game), Gen, Love Confessions, Middle School Graduation, POV Oikawa Tooru, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/iwamotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a long pause where color slowly creeps up the back of Iwachan’s neck and makes his ears turn pink. Oikawa’s face immediately stretches into a cheeky grin, “Did someone confess to you, Iwachan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snapshot 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570451) by [LadyTypo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTypo/pseuds/LadyTypo). 



> shoves this here and skitters away

Her hair slides down her shoulders as she bows, hands grasping his last button tightly as she thanks him and turns away. Oikawa smiles and waves, mildly amused by the girls shyness.

 

Ah well. Not _that_ shy in the end. After all, she’d gathered up all her courage to approach him and ask him for his second button after all. Too bad for her that particular button of his had already gone into the hands of the girl he likes.

 

As he twirls the dark cylinder holding his diploma, Oikawa scans the courtyard and wonders if she’ll accept his confession or not. He’s hopeful she will (he’s got it on good authority that she likes him as well) but you never know. His eyes linger on her and her small group of friends but they’re too busy laughing at the picture they’ve just taken.

 

So he looks away, searching for-

 

“There you are!” Oikawa declares when he finally catches sight of Iwa-chan, “Where were you? I was about to call you.”

 

“Had some stuff to take care of,” Iwa-chan answers, adjusting the small bouquet of flowers he’s got in his hand.

 

Glancing down at the large pink and purple flowers, Oikawa asks, “Who gave you those?”

 

There’s a long pause where color slowly creeps up the back of Iwa-chan’s neck and makes his ears turn pink. Oikawa’s face immediately stretches into a cheeky grin, “Did someone confess to you, Iwa-chan?”

 

He doesn’t even give his best friend a chance to answer because Oikawa’s eyes drop down and he sees that Iwa-chan’s second button is missing, “And you gave them your second button too? Should I congratulate you on finally landing a girlfriend?”

 

“No. I rejected them.”

 

Oikawa blinks and asks, “What? _Why_?”

 

“I couldn’t accept their feelings,” Iwa-chan shrugs, plucking a couple of flower petals off before he stops himself, “They’re still in their first year and I think it’s more hero worship than anything else.”

 

Personally he thinks that’s shitty logic and Oikawa’s about to point that out when a voice rings out, “Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san!”

 

They turn as one towards Tobio, Kindaichi, and Kunumi, who are jogging up to them. Along with the rest of the volleyball club.

 

“What this?” Oikawa asks, glancing over each face. His eyes linger a moment longer on Tobio, who is standing with his hands behind his back and color high on his cheeks.

 

‘ _Strange_ ,’ Oikawa thinks to himself but forgets about it to listen to the boy who is sure to be captain soon enough. 

 

“We wanted to give you something to remember your time here at Kitagawa Daiichi.”

 

The boy nods at Kindaichi and Tobio, who both step forward and hold out a large piece of stiff paper covered in writing.

 

“A _yosegaki*_?” Iwa-chan asks, carefully accepting his from Tobio.

 

Tobio nods, all boyish earnestness, “We all signed it, including the coach.”

 

When he notes the way Iwa-chan and Tobio aren’t meeting each others eyes, Oikawa thinks, ‘ _That’s weird_ ,’ but forgets about it again. He accepts his own _yosegaki_ with a smile from Kindaichi.

 

It’s nothing fancy but it’s still fairly big. About double the size of his diploma and has their high school name painted in the middle with bold strokes. “Did you ask someone from the calligraphy club to help you with this?” Oikawa asks, tapping a finger against the ink.

 

“Actually, Kunumi did that,” Kindaichi nods at his friend.

 

Humming, Oikawa admires the lettering before glancing down at the messages. He can’t help but chuckle at Tobio’s chicken scratch writing and his simple line of ‘I wish you the best of luck in the future and I hope we will play again together.’

 

Oikawa thanks each and every person in the club, even Tobio. Who looks just about as happy as Oikawa has ever seen him. Oikawa guesses that even annoying genius brats can be cute from time to time.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, thank you for all your guidance,” Tobio is saying to Iwa-chan, head low in a deep bow.

 

There’s a weird conflicted look that flits over Iwa-chan’s face before he’s tapping Tobio’s shoulder, “Just promise me you’ll do your best after we’re gone.”

 

If Tobio looked happy at receiving Oikawa’s thanks then he looks positively _radiant_ hearing those words from Iwa-chan. And the tiniest of suspicions takes root in Oikawa’s head as a heaviness takes root in his chest.

 

The strange sensation in his chest grows heavier when he catches sight of Tobio pulling a button out of his pocket, glancing at it, glancing at Iwa-chan, and slipping it back into his pocket.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Oikawa waits until they’re walking back home before asking, “Tobio’s the one who confessed to you, isn’t he.” Iwa-chan doesn’t exactly falter but he does make a pretty amusing spluttering noise. “And you gave him your second button as a consolation gift. How kind of you Iwa-chan.”

 

“It doesn’t sound kind when you say it like that,” Iwa-chan snaps, smacking Oikawa in the head with his diploma. Ignoring his best friends pained yelp, he continues, “What the hell else was I supposed to do? It’s not like I could say yes or anything.”

 

Something unfurls and relaxes in his chest before Oikawa even realizes it. He coo’s at his best friend for being a gentle and kind senpai with a romantic leaning and gets chased down the street for a solid ten minutes before Iwa-chan catches up and puts him in a headlock.

 

He forgets all about that odd heavy sensation by the time he’s home. But it comes back with a vengeance when he’s visiting Iwa-chan’s house a few weeks later and Oikawa finds a familiar looking purple flower pressed in between the pages of Iwa-chan’s favorite book.

 

Oikawa stares and stares and _stares_ at the flower, silent long enough to catch Iwa-chan’s attention. “Ah,” Iwa-chan says, obvious embarrassment coloring his voice, “Just thought I’d keep that as my own keepsake.”

 

“Right,” Oikawa says dumbly, staring at the dried out flower and wonders why does his chest feel so hollow and heavy at the same time, “How very romantic of you Iwa-chan.”

 

“Shut the hell up,” Iwachan grumbles, stepping over to grab the book. Oikawa watches him close it gently before slipping it back in its place, “You wanna watch a movie or something?”

 

It’s strange how being the center of Iwa-chan’s attention after he’s put that book away makes the tension bleed out of him. Oikawa crawls over to the untidy stack of DVD’s piled up next to the DVD player and begins to sift through them. It doesn’t matter even if Tobio did confess to Iwa-chan and he’s kept a memento of it. It’s in the past. _Tobio_ is in their past.

 

And Oikawa is in Iwa-chan’s future.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Snaptshot 2 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6570787)

Oikawa’s been acting all weird ever since Kageyama sneaked into Seijou to get some advice from Iwaizumi. And by weird, Iwaizumi means weirder than normal.

 

As in, Oikawa’s been flirting with _anyone_ wearing a skirt weird.

 

It’s like he’s trying to make a point of some point but Iwaizumi doesn’t get what the said point _is_.

 

“If he keeps this up he’s going to get in trouble with the senpai,” Matsukawa points out, looking over at the the trio of third years who’re glaring at Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi grunts, ignoring Oikawa and the gaggle of girls he’s flirting with in favor of finishing his 100 serves and thinking about Kageyama and his visit yesterday.

 

Rationally speaking, Iwaizumi knows he shouldn’t be bothered by it because he’s graduated from KitaDai but… He presses the volleyball against his forehead and exhales his irritation out. Iwaizumi imagines his worries soaking into the ball before tossing it up in the air.

 

His hand connects with a sharp noise. He watches the ball fly over the net and is annoyed by the worrying feeling prickling at the back of his mind. ‘ _Kageyama will manage_ ,’ Iwaizumi tells himself, gesturing at Hanamaki to throw him another ball.

 

“What’s bothering _you_?” He gets instead.

 

Iwaizumi hesitates a moment before answering, “You know the guy who came to see me yesterday? He was my kouhai in middle school. He wanted some advice about the volleyball club.”

 

That gets Matsukawa’s attention as well. “What kind of advice?”

 

“Just how to deal with his team members,” Iwaizumi answers. Its vague but a lot better than explaining how Kageyama was frustrated with the rest of the team. How he wanted to figure out some way to push them to do their best. How he’d asked Iwaizumi about how Oikawa managed to lead the team with such grace.

 

It’s anger that makes him smack the ball against the floor before attempting a jump serve because Iwaizumi wishes with all his might he hadn’t said that Kageyama could never lead people the way Oikawa did. It was the sad hard truth that Kageyama couldn’t possibly lead a team the way Oikawa did. He just didn’t have the same charisma.

 

So while he didn’t regret saying that truth, albeit in a gentle way…the shocked hurt that had flashed in Kageyama’s eyes made regret settle in the pit of Iwaizumi’s stomach and stay there.

 

He wishes he could shake it off but… at the same time…

 

It makes him feel like he’s just broken something in a way that won’t ever be repaired.

 

“Have you ever told someone the truth and regretted it but were still glad you said it?” He asks the two boys.

 

Hanamaki blinks and looks over at Matsukawa, “I… don’t think so? But I can understand that.”

 

“Would you regret saying it? Would you regret hurting someone with that truth?”

 

“I’d regret hurting their feelings but I don’t think I’d regret saying it.” Matsukawa nods at Hanamaki’s answer.

 

Iwaizumi frowns at the other side of the court before scratching his head.

 

“Oi!” One of the senpai snaps, “Tell Oikawa to stop flirting and start serving! Or else he’ll be doing 200 serves on his own.”

 

“ _Osu_!”

 

Iwaizumi jogs over to his friend, ball in hand and shoes squeaking against the floor. The irritation that’s been bubbling under the surface all day makes grip the ball tight and throw it with pinpoint accuracy at the back of Oikawa’s head.

 

A couple of the girls let out high pitched noises of surprise. Oikawa yelps and  turns around with a glare. Iwaizumi angrily points at the court. Oikawa sighs, makes his apologies and skips over with the ball in hand.

 

“Iwa-chan, must you be such a brute?”

 

“Must you be such a dumbass?” Iwaizumi asks back mockingly.

 

Oikawa humphs, “Just because you’re having a bad day doesn’t mean you can take it out on me you know.”

 

He’s got a retort ready on the tip of his tongue but in the same moment, Iwaizumi catches one of the second years shooting Oikawa a dark look. And before he knows it, Iwaizumi’s comment changes.

 

“You should be careful.”

 

“Mm? About what?” Oikawa asks as he twirls a ball in his hands.

 

Iwaizumi nods towards their senpai, “About flirting with just about anyone who shows up.”

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasps, pressing a hand to his chest, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous!”

 

Left eye twitching, Iwaizumi smacks his fist in Oikawa’s thick skull and retorts, “Get your ass kicked for all I care!” before walking away to the other side of the court.

 

He thinks he hears Hanamaki mutter, “Trouble in paradise again.” on the way over but it’s drowned out by Oikawa’s overly loud and dramatic whining that Iwa-chan’s 100% a brute and a meanie and just jealous of the attention Oikawa’s getting.

 

Iwaizumi quietly promises himself that he’ll wake up 15 minutes earlier tomorrow, sneak into Oikawa’s room, and wake him up with a glass of cold water to his face. Yes. That’s a good plan. If there’s enough light then Iwaizumi’ll try recording it for posterity as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor blueberry son I'm so sorry ; n;

**Author's Note:**

> [yosegeki: means “gathered writing” I’ll just borrow the translators note from Koukou Debut about it. Think of it like yearbook signings but on a flag. In this case a large piece of stiff paper. ]


End file.
